Season 8: Part 12/Transcript
Part 12 (Mich, Cal, and Freeze are seen talk to each other.) Cal: So that's what happened? Freeze: Yeah. Unbelievable, right? Cal: I actually heard of something like that happening to another Power Ranger a long time ago. Mich: Yeah. I think you should rest after what you've been through. Freeze: You sure about that? Cal: You've been through quite a haul. (Freeze gets up and heads for his quarters. However, the comms activate.) Peridot: This is Peridot broadcasting on all Knight channels! I'm being pursued by Sharkface! I need help immediately!! Peridot out!! (Mich and Cal stand up.) Freeze: Can't rest now! We need to save her. Cal: Don't worry. Mich and I can handle this. Go lay down for a while. (Freeze continues to head for his quarters.) Mich: He's gonna be out of it for a while. Cal: That's why I told him to rest. (They enter the Pelican and pull up a map.) Mich: I've sent Peridot to Ventura Bay to investigate some nightmare animatronic activity. Local law enforcement should've had most of the area locked down due to the street racing, but it wasn't enough to keep the nightmare animatronics out. (In Ventura Bay, Peridot is seen with a police officer running from Sharkface. They reach a dead end, and Sharkface kills the officer.) Sharkface: It's time to die, traitor! You've once hired me to destroy the Order! But now, you insist with becoming one of them?! THIS ENDS HERE!!! Mich: I don't think so, Sharkface!! Cal: I thought he was dead. Mich: You can thank Yellow Diamond for bringing him back. Cal: She hates organic life, though. Mich: I guess she thought Sharkface would be useful. (The duo charges at Sharkface. Sharkface fights back at the two with ease.) Mich: He's more powerful than before. Sharkface: You can thank Yellow Diamond for that, too! Now, BURN!! (Sharkface uses his wrist flamethrowers. Mich and Cal dodge the flames.) Mich: You're not the only one that can play with fire! (Mich releases a firefly swarm. However, Sharkface destroys the swarm with his flames.) Mich: Oh shit. Sharkface: You think my armor can't protect me from incendiary fireflies?! Mich: That never actually occurred to me that time. Sharkface: Well, you'll learn not to fuck with me!! (Sharkface charges at Mich. Mich dashes out of the way and uses adaptive immolation. Sharkface hears his grenades beeping.) Sharkface: What? What did you just do?!! Mich: Just triggered your grenades! Have a "blast"! HA! (Sharkface's grenades blow up on him, killing him.) Cal: Wait. I thought immolation only overheats robots. Mich: You really haven't invested in upgrading your Cybernetics Core, have you? (Cal approaches Peridot.) Cal: You okay? Peridot: I'm okay. But Yellow Diamond's not gonna stop sending mercenaries after me. Mich: She will. We'll see to it. Don't care how powerful she. Cal: Lopez, bring the Pelican back around. I'm going to give the all clear to VBPD. Lopez: (comms) Si. Cal: C'mon. Lopez won't wanna.... (Sees Nevada in front of them) wait. Nevada: Hello there, Cal. Glad to see me again? Cal: Nevada. Please. Snap out of it! Nevada: Don't worry, Cal. I'm here to finally give you a chance to join me. But this is the last one. Peridot: NO!! Nevada: Buzz off, Peridot! No one wants to hear from a traitorous Gem. Peridot: You just don't get it! The reason why I said what I said to Yellow Diamond is that there ARE many things on this world that's worth protecting!! Nevada: Spare me the lectures. Cal: She is right, Nevada! Nevada: Cal are you seriously telling me you would prefer protecting that short little thing over being with me? Come on. Think about what it would be like if you join me. The entire Multi-Universe will be under our thumb. We'll have power only few could dream of. You'd be able to live like a king. And I'd be your queen. So, what do you say? Let's rule together. Cal: None of that interest me. I only want you back. Nevada: You would truly give up a chance like this!? Cal: Nevada,if you can just remember all the good, you can beat the Nightmare Forces! You can be free! (Nevada just stands still. Her eyes change from purple to blue on and off. She grabs her head and moans in pain) Cal: Nevada? (However, the Nightmare Force energy takes back over.) Nevada: ENOUGH OF THAT!!! I AM FREE!! If you won't join me, then I'll just have to take the remaining Dazzling away from you! (Teleports out) Mich: Fuck! (To Cal) Call Kane. Tell her to get Aria out of there! TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 8 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 8 Category:Transcripts